1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer keyboards generally and more particularly to retaining assemblies for allowing limited lateral and rotational movement of the keyboard on the computer work/station while preventing the accidental dropping of the keyboard off the computer workstation and the destruction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Distributed process control systems for sophisticated processes such as nuclear reactor control, automated manufacture of various products, power generation plant control, etc. require computers and their components such as keyboards to be of a much higher grade which translates into high cost for such components. Further, components such as keyboards are located at workstations proximate to the computer consoles and usually proximate to other workstations with other computer operators. These workstations are usually crowded with other peripheral material such as programming documentation booklets, etc.
This busy environment makes the possibility of these expensive keyboards being knocked off workstation tables and destroyed by either the computer operators or after work cleaning people a distinct reality. Thus, some retaining means is needed for affixing such keyboards to the workstation table while allowing the operator to laterally and rotationally move the keyboard on the workstation surface to position it to his liking. To date no such keyboard retaining means are known.
Laptop computers are known to have keyboards which are removable from their fixed location proximate to the monitor. An example of such may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,876 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,582. However, it will be seen that neither reference provides any teaching of coupling this removed keyboard to a workstation table in a manner allowing lateral and rotational movement.
Keyboard support table are known which retain the keyboard on the table by resting it against a palm holder affixed to the table. An example of such is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,511. However, there is no provision for rotatably moving the keyboard on the table and while the keyboard is prevented from dropping off the front of the table there is nothing to prevent the lateral movement of the keyboard off the side of the table.
Thus it is seen that a keyboard retainer was needed to prevent the keyboard from being dropped off the workstation table while allowing limited lateral and rotational movement on the workstation table.